Summer About Forever
by Writergirl2011
Summary: Macy is scared, lonely and sad about the summer ending and school starting. She is unsure of a lot of things that need answers and only one person has them....ONE SHOT! READ PLEASE! I really suck at summarys! R


Heyy

**Heyy! This isn't my first time writing a story on here, I have written three so far; two Gilmore Girl ones and a She's the Man one. But this is my first time writing one for a book, I don't know how it will turn out but I am hoping it will be good. This is a one-shot as of right now, if I get some ideas of how I can continue it or if I get good feed back then I might consider continuing. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anyone in here…**

It was the end of summer, the time when everyone packed up their cottages or beach houses and headed back to their homes. Macy and her family had spent some time packing up all week, but since her sister was going to be spending a couple more weekends out there they didn't pack everything up.

That feeling of loneliness, sadness and fright washed over Macy as she laid out in the hammock, located just far enough away from the beach house but in perfect distance to hear the swoosh of the waves.

She felt lonely even though she wasn't. Her relationship with her mom improved greatly and they were better then ever before, her sister and her continued to have a sisterly relationship and she managed to keep all her friendships through Wish Company. She wasn't lonely anymore, but as the summer drew to an end she felt that feeling that lingered over her after her father's death.

Macy also felt sad as the summer came to an end and she would be starting her last year of school, as a senior. She knew that everything would change going back to school. She would have to face Jason and everyone with their gossip. She wanted to go back in time, and start the summer all over again so she could enjoy each second spent. But thankfully she had wonderful memories of the summer, and those could never leave her.

She had changed over the summer, not only with her mom but on her perspective of life. She talked, laughed, and cried about her father still but she also remembered him; for his greatness, happiness and the love he showed and shared with his family.

She was also scared. Scared to start the school year, scared that she wouldn't be able to keep up with everything; school, work (with Wish), and mostly she was scared her relationship with Wes would change.

As if Wes could read her mind, she felt the hammock move and felt a dip in the hammock next to her. She looked over and Wes was lying there, smiling at her.

"What's up?" he asked looking at her with a curious look.

Ever since the beach house had been fixed up Wes and she had come out every weekend. They would take a morning run and evening run together each day, and then swim in the beach. He came out every weekend with her when they didn't have work, and when they had work he wouldn't be able to stay that far away from her. They were inseparable.

"Not much." She said with a shy smile.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"The summer ending." She said hoping he wouldn't ask more.

"Ah, yeah. Senior year though, that will be exciting." Wes said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest while placing soft kisses on top of her head.

"Yeah, it should. What school are you going to?" she asked, she was hoping he would attend her school so then the days wouldn't be as long and lonely but she also wanted him to pick the school he wanted.

"I don't know yet." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, I really don't want this to end." She said, she was mainly talking about the summer, but she also hoped that her relationship with Wes wouldn't change, or her working at Wish.

"Nothing's going to change." He stated, reassuring her.

"You can't promise that." She said looking up at his eyes.

"Yes I can." He said, she laughed a little and placed her head back down.

"What if we don't make it?" she asked, this time she couldn't look in his eyes while he answered.

Once he heard her ask that, his heart ached. Her having thoughts that they might not make it hurt, but he knew how she was with letting things go and keeping things close. He needed her to know how he felt about everything, and he needed her to look him in the eye.

He picked her head up and held it between his hands, caressing her cheeks and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"We are going to make it." he said looking into her gray blue eyes.

"But how can you promise that? And don't say you can just because, that wont work." She said with little tears in her eyes.

"Because I love you Macy, I know your scared and you don't want the summer to end, but nothing is going to change between us." He said looking at her to see if she understood. She seemed to have a more understanding look on her face, so he kissed her. A deep, loving kiss that said all the things she needed to hear and feel.

"I love you too." She said once they pulled apart.

"Besides, we might even have a few classes together." He said with a bright smile, no longer able to keep his secret.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm going to go to your school for my senior year with you." He said with a smile, a smile that resembled his own, appeared on her lips and it lit up her face. He was happy to see her reaction and kissed her again, this time though it turned into a make out session between the two. They were excited for the school year and Macy was no longer sad or lonely. She was happy for so many reasons; she finally knew the truth about forever.

**There you go, that is my first one shot book fanfic. Thanks for reading it!! Reviews are always accepted and wanted!! Thanks again!**


End file.
